


Tiger Lily

by leprekan187



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leprekan187/pseuds/leprekan187
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot. Lily wants to run with the guys on the full moon but James says its too dangerous. like that will stop Lily Evans... just a plot bunny run wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger Lily

"James! I want to go!" I stomped my foot. We had been arguing over this for a week. I had already known Remus was a werewolf. It had scared me at first but I knew he wouldn't harm a fly. He was always really too careful when it came to other people. But that wasn't what we were arguing over. I wanted to go with them for the full moon. Sirius had already left with Remus to go to the tree with Peter following behind. That was almost an hour ago and the sun was setting.

"No Lil, it's too dangerous." He says softly kissing my forehead.

"It's not too dangerous for you. It's not too dangerous for Sirius. Bloody hell. It's not too dangerous for Peter."

"But we've been doing this since third year. And Peter stays out of the way anyway." James says in his still soft voice. It wont work on me… but if I let him think it will… I smiled evilly. It was a good thing he was trying to hug out my anger.

I let out a great big fake sigh.

"Fine." I mumbled then for good measure added. "Bloody prat."

"Sweetie I need to go. I'll see you in the morning." He said kissing my temple before disappearing through the portrait.

"Not quite morning… much sooner than you would think, darling." I said with an evil glint in my eyes.

I was an odd case when it came to my Animagus form. I had went to Professor McGonagall and spoke to her about it.

She was rather well, she didn't know wither to be excitedly proud or disappointed in me.

I had two Animagus forms. I was so torn between being a tiger and a doe that… well… I was both.

She had made me promise not to tell anyone before I was registered. That had been last week. I had been anxious to show and tell the Marauders but I didn't know how to… James just gave me to perfect way.

I walked to the window and watched as I saw a flash of running feet make their way to the Whomping Willow. The tree was trying to hit James then suddenly the tree froze for a moment before starting up again.

I waited until the tree calmed down before grabbing my emergency bag. It had a fresh change of clothes, a hairbrush, a book, multiple healing potions that was correctly labeled, {curtsy of Madame Pomfrey, she knew I was dating James, the main reason why most of her patients came in to see her} a few extra blankets and pillows. I was dating James Potter. I had to be ready for anything. James didn't know about the bag. I don't think he would get the idea I had formed when I thought about it.

Once I was out side the castle I ducked behind the green house and changed out of my robes and transformed.

I looked down at my hands. Wait paws. Tiger.

Making sure to grab my bag I ran for the tree. I stopped about four feet from the tree. It hadn't registered me yet. I looked around and saw a circle of completely green grass around the tree. That had to be the pressure point to activate it.

I backed up a good few feet before taking a running jump. I slid easily through the hole at the base of the trunk. The limbs didn't even know I had gone through the tree. I left my bag at the opening. I wouldn't need it until later any way.

Straining my ears I followed the tunnel. A few minutes latter I came to an old wooden trap door just above my head. I head butted it softly and it opened.

I was in the shrieking shack! That explained so many thinks with the boys.

I had no clue how they hung out with a werewolf but something told me that they simply had to be Animagus'. They couldn't hang out with a werewolf being human. They wouldn't be alive.

There was a lot of commotion above me, like scuffling. Then I heard a soft whine. Like from a dog. I shifted from the tiger to the doe. It wouldn't do for the wolf to know I could hurt it when it didn't have to.

I walked up the stairs making as little noise as possible.

Once at the top of the landing I stepped on a bad spot on the floor and it creaked loudly.

Everything in the other room stopped. Through a little hole in the wall I saw a rat poke its head out of before squeaking and squealing loudly.

The door opened and I saw the wolf accompanied by a dog that was sitting proudly on the torso of the wolf wagging it's tail and with what looked to be a proud grin on its face.

Then there was the stag. It was magnificent. Perfectly gorgeous. I hoped that was James and not the shaggy dog on top of Remus. Even worse the rat. I shuddered. He wouldn't be the rat. He knew I hated rats.

The rat carried a wad over to the stag.

Then suddenly I could hear everyone.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" it was James' voice. If he was pissed now he would be even more so when he figured out it was me.

"James?" I tried to speak.

"Lily?!" I heard three voices yell into my head.

"Yes and ow! No yelling. Sheesh." I said shaking my head.

"Yeah that's Lily." I heard Sirius bark a laugh. So Sirius was the dog…

"I told you it was too dangerous for you!" James yelled and the stag made a threatening step forward.

"Too dangerous my arse! If you can hold up with a werewolf all night then so can I!" I seethed. The nerve of him!

"Looks like I can't do anything about it now. Come on. Shut the door." He said defeated.

I kicked the door shut and it glowed.

"no one can open the door except James, Pete, and me. Makes it easier to keep Moony in here." I heard Sirius say.

Looking back at the quartet I smiled.

They looked happy.

James stood between me and Sirius who was still sitting on Remus.

"Moony, this is Dopey." He said after looking me up and down.

"DOPEY!" I yelled loudly. I was not a dwarf!

"Your fault. You were being stupid to come here alone." He said turning to Sirius and Remus.

He was making me mad. And if I was mad as the doe I would change into the tiger.

I felt my body shift and I changed into the tiger.

"James, honestly. This is Lily we are talking about! The girl can take care of herself. I mean just look at her!"

"Tiger Lily." A new voice said. It sounded like Remus but deeper, more… rough.

"Fine… Tiger Lily." James huffed.

"Shut up James." I said before I shifted back into the doe. I liked being the doe, especially when James was a stag.

"Well now that the stag had found himself a doe looks like I got to find me a bitch…" Sirius quirked this made the wolf jump out from under the mutt and on top on hi pinning him down.

"Over my dead body. You are mine" I heard the wolf growl.

"That explains so much…" I whispered to James, making him jump.

"Yeah… Sirius had liked him since first year and Remus was so shy and quite back then that Sirius was afraid he would scare him away. Then, then, we changed into an Animagus form and Moony claims Sirius as his mate. Sirius nearly pissed on himself with happiness that night." James explained.

Suddenly I felt something skitter over my feet. I looked down and saw Peter jumping around.

I couldn't help it. I stepped on him. Not hard enough as I would have liked to but hard enough.

"James! HELP! MAKE HER GET OFF!" Peter squealed.

I grinned evilly at James before turning into a tiger.

"Sirius! James! HELP!"

"Nah. We need a good laugh…" Sirius said licking Remus' snout.

That was what began Peter hunting… perhaps that is where everything went wrong…


End file.
